


K/DA: A Celebrity Secret

by Arktuis



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Beach Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bikinis, Blushing, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Kissing, Lesbian, Love, Lube, Public Sex, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Shyness, Sticky, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, beach, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arktuis/pseuds/Arktuis
Summary: It was a new day and a new beginning for Kai'Sa. She had just been accepted into the band K/DA and she was looking to forget her troubling past in the void. But little did she know, she was in for a bigger treat than she expected.





	K/DA: A Celebrity Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've decided I'd post some of my smaller stories and see what you guys think. Feel free to leave a comment and tell me if you enjoyed it or if you have any suggestions on how I can improve my work. I will be doing longer and more detailed stories in the near future but for now I am releasing a few "samples" and I hope I can get your opinions! Thank you for reading, enjoy!~

It was a warm and sunny summer day. The K/DA crew were enjoying their vacation, still lying in bed at noon, all except their brand-new member—Kai’Sa. She was the excited rookie who was always up early. The group had decided to take a week off from performing around the world and instead preferred to spend most of their free time at home under the air conditioner, wearing tank tops and panties. Or perhaps hang around in the luxurious and expensive malls in their city.

“Ugh, this heat is killing me,” Akali complained as sweat dripped down her body.

Evelynn rolled out of her bed, which she was sharing with her rogue lover, and approached her fellow assassin. “Come here, love. Let’s cool you off.” The succubus playfully pulled her partner into the bathroom while undressing and throwing her own clothes around until she was completely naked.

“Here we go again,” Ahri rolled her eyes and increased the volume of the music she was listening to through her headphones. She was lying on the sofa in the living room with her laptop over her delicate thighs.

Less than a minute later, Akali’s moans echoed through the hallway. The girls had left the bathroom door slightly open again.

Meanwhile Kai’Sa stared at the sweets in the nearby store, having a grumpy expression. She grabbed two packs of candy, each having different flavor.

“Hmm, strawberry or orange? Strawberry—orange. Strawberry… orange,” Kai’Sa shook from the pressure building up inside her before finally relaxing and releasing a long sigh. “This is a choice no one can make.” She left the store with both packs. “Hmph, I’m gonna need a better workout routine. Strawberry and orange sweets with sugar coating are way too precious to give up on.” The rookie turned her head and squeezed her perfectly soft bubble butt with her gentle fingers. “Why am I born with this curse? I just want to be as fit as Akali. Maybe jogging will boost my confidence, I need to take a shower when I get home anyway.” She began running, her butt bouncing beneath her skintight pants.

Kai’Sa left everyone she passed by staring at her fit and attractive figure. She was always uncertain and cautious about her actions—and her weight—after being accepted in K/DA. She didn’t want to make a bad first impression in front of the other members. After a few minutes, the rookie arrived at the house where her partners were. Her loose shirt slowly started sticking to her sweaty back. The newcomer threw her dirty clothes aside and wrapped a towel around her body. She ran across the living room, greeting Ahri before reaching the bathroom door and opening it.

“Finally, a cold shower to wash away the—” her face turned red in an instant, staring at the naked band members inside. “I um… I d-don’t, I didn’t m-mean to—” she stuttered in discomfort, immediately closed the door and blushed extremely. 

“By the way, Akali and Evelynn are having sex in the bathroom!” Ahri shouted from the couch.

Kai’Sa tilted her head down from embarrassment.

An hour later, the group sat in the kitchen, prepared food and began discussing their plans for the vacation. Every one of them had many different ideas on how they wanted to spend their free week. Evelynn suggested camping, being a fan of scary stories and haunting sounds in the middle of the night. Akali, however, preferred spending her nights at clubs and having a drink while loud music played from the speakers. Ahri, on the other hand, decided she would like to spend her time at home because she disliked the immense heat outside and her big and fluffy tails were definitely not helping with the situation.

“What about you, kiddo?” Akali turned to Kai’Sa. “What do you wanna do?”

Kai’Sa curled up a little and smiled nervously. “Well, honestly, I don’t mind anything. I’m down with whatever you guys decide.”

“Come on, don’t be such a shy tomato. If you have anything in mind then we’d like to hear it. You’re part of the band too.” Ahri gently pressed her hands on the newcomer’s shoulders, comforting her.

“Exactly. Now you’re one of us, my dear. So, let us hear it,” Evelynn leaned against the table, looking towards the rookie.

“Well—how about the beach?” Kai’Sa suggested with slight hesitation.

“That’s… not a bad idea actually,” Akali turned to the others. “And there’s plenty of clubs around the beach. I can enjoy the music and chill under my umbrella.”

“I do need to work on my tan,” Ahri looked down at her body.

“Then we have a plan. Grab your bikini girls, we are going to the beach.” Evelynn got up from her chair and walked into their large bedroom.

The rest of the girls quickly bounced off their seats and joined Evelynn. Kai’Sa took her clothes off and donned a blue bikini, Ahri wearing pink and the others going for a darker color. They all put on revealing clothes before leaving. Luckily, the beach was only a ten-minute walk from the house. The stunning musicians did not waste any time as they quickly placed their blankets over the warm sand, undressed to their bikini and laid down. Everyone began staring at the group, their jaws dropping and comments beginning to fly around the beach.

“Is that Ahri?”  
“It’s really them? It’s K/DA!”  
“I have to record this!”  
“Wow, that new girl has a nice ass!”  
“Do you think Ahri will notice me?”  
“If Akali signs my hat, I can sell it on Ebay.”

Kai’Sa looked around, noticing some of the people watching them. “Um, Ahri, there’s people staring at us.”

“Of course there is. Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it pretty quickly,” the fox said calmly.

“Don’t you hate it when that happens?”

“It’s quite entertaining actually. It makes me feel special and, well, I can be a real slut for attention sometimes,” Ahri giggled, putting on a pair of sunglasses. She was lying down on her back with her gorgeous tails around her sides and enjoying the sun shining into her face.

Akali and Evelynn stood up and ran into the water, going deep until it reached their chests.

“You know, I’ve never had sex on the beach before,” the lewd succubus quietly whispered to her lover.

“Mm, oh yeah?” Akali slid her hand under Evelynn’s panties, kissed her lips and began rubbing her playfully. “Well you better pray no one sees us.”

Evelynn moaned quietly, grabbed her partner’s busy hand and pressed it rougher against her sensitive parts. “Nnf, I love it when you take control, babe.”

Akali raised her mischievous girlfriend’s thigh, forcing her to spread her legs beneath the water. The rogue pressed her fingers deeper inside Evelynn’s leaking pussy while giving her small kisses on her neck.

Kai’Sa looked at the naughty couple and tilted herself towards Ahri. “Are they having sex again?”

“Why not? Is there a problem?” Ahri answered with no concern, as if this was just another normal day for her.

“No, of course not! It’s just that—there’s people everywhere.”

“Those two are very adventurous, expect more of that from them. But I agree, I prefer keeping it at home.”

“Keeping it at home?” Kai’Sa turned all her attention to Ahri. “You mean, you have a boyfriend?”

Ahri snickered, pressing her hand against her mouth.

“What’s so funny?” the grumpy rookie asked.

“Look at them,” Ahri pointed at Akali and Evelynn. “Why do you need a boyfriend if you have those two horny devils?”

“W-What?”

“Come on, Kai’Sa,” Ahri leaned over the newcomer, pressing her own breasts against the nervous girl’s chest. “You need to relax a little. You’re so tense. Why don’t you let us show you tonight what it means to be a popstar?”

“B-But—” Kai’Sa was immediately interrupted by a sudden kiss on the lips from Ahri. Her entire face turned red and her body became burning hot.

The new member was surprised. She felt shocked but also happy. Even though she was part of the band, she was still, more or less, just a fan. The fact that the beautiful nine tailed fox was sitting on top of Kai’Sa with her soft and tender lips pressed against hers, it was like a dream come true. For a moment, the shy singer felt like the world had stopped and there was no one but them two alone. She did not feel bothered by the people surrounding them, so she wrapped her arms around Ahri’s neck and returned the kiss.

“I want more of this,” Kai’Sa murmured as she was busy staring into her idol’s eyes.

“Good,” Ahri slowly got up and pressed her hand on top of the rookie’s warm tummy. “I think you’ll love the way we spend our free weekends,” the lustful fox poked her excited little partner. “Tell me, when was the last time you had sex?”

Kai’Sa looked away, scratching her head nervously. “Um, well—I’ve never had any.”

“Really?” Ahri asked surprised.

“I mean, I spent most of my life in the void. What do you expect? It’s not like I had sex with a tentacle or something.”

“That sounds pretty hot,” Ahri bit her lip gently.

“Shut up! It’s not hot at all!” Kai’Sa tapped Ahri’s arm, giving her a sour look.

Ahri chuckled. “Then I will make sure you remember your first time for a very long while.”

A few hours later, after a small trip to the mall, the crew returned to their home. Kai’Sa laid on her bed, hugged her sheets and released a long sigh. Ahri pulled the others out of the room and whispered something into their ears.

“So you did tell her?” Akali asked.

“She’s one of us now. It’s not like we can hide it from her,” said Ahri.

“I can’t imagine miss tomato face agreeing on doing it with us. How did you manage to make her?”

“Well, I have a way of charming people,” Ahri giggled and kissed Akali’s cheek. “Who would like to play with the new girl first?”

Kai’Sa took her tight shirt and shorts off, left her bikini on and rolled around in bed lazily. Evelynn jumped on top of the tired popstar, wearing her black bra and panties, but nothing else.

“Lets have some fun, darling,” the succubus licked her lips, looked down at Kai’Sa and noticed how she’s blushing and hiding her face again. “Aw, you poor thing.” Evelynn grabbed the rookie’s wrists and pulled her hands away, kissing her lips slowly.

“Hmff, Eve—” Kai’Sa enjoyed the playful devil’s wet lips against her own. She moved her hands over Evelynn’s sides and caressed her body.

Ahri and Akali slowly approached them. They surrounded the amateur and took her panties off. Kai’Sa quickly pressed her legs together, looking at them.

“Hey! Give those back!” she shouted out of embarrassment.

The girls comforted the newcomer by taking their own bikini off and throwing it aside. Evelynn grabbed Kai’Sa’s bra and slowly pulled it off. The rookie was completely exposed but she smiled happily, getting ready for a wild night. Everyone began kissing Kai’Sa all over her body before finally deciding what to do with her. The horny succubus spread her own legs over the new member’s head and slowly sat on her face. Akali laid between Kai’Sa’s warm thighs, kissed them tenderly and made her way down to the shy amateur’s dripping pussy. Kai’Sa grabbed Evelynn’s hips, pressed her lips against Evelynn’s clit and licked her playfully. She noticed Akali, feeling her licks and gentle bites on her thigh before reaching her sensitive parts. Evelynn slid her fingers through Kai’Sa’s hair, pushed herself against the rookie’s mouth and taunted her. Kai’Sa pressed her nails lightly against Eve’s soft ass, thrusted her tongue inside her tight walls and began licking her roughly.

“Ahh! I think this little cutie is starting to get the hang of it,” said the naughty succubus, groaning quietly in delight.

Akali lowered her face against Kai’Sa’s entrance, enjoying the taste of her sticky juices which kept dripping over the clean, white sheets. The novice wrapped her legs around the rogue’s head. Akali smiled and pushed her tongue deep inside her slit, feeling the warm thighs of Kai’Sa keeping her down. After the morning shower and the fun at the beach, Evelynn already felt weak. She released a loud moan before cumming all over the rookie’s face. Kai’Sa gave the lustful succubus a few tender kisses on her thighs before letting her go. She raised her legs, freeing Akali from her grip. The girls were all left exhausted, but before Kai’Sa could catch her breath, she felt a sudden thrust of an object enter her tight pussy. The newcomer looked down, noticing Ahri with a strap-on attached to her hips.

“You didn’t forget about me, did you?” Ahri wrapped her hands around Kai’Sa’s feet, spread them widely and pushed the dildo deeper inside the squirming virgin.

“Wait, wait, wait—hnnngh!” Kai’Sa felt the toy hit her womb, letting out a sudden moan. She sighed out and pressed her hand against her own tummy. “I-It’s so deep inside me.”

“I promised to give you a night you won’t forget,” Ahri leaned on top of the rookie, giving her a quick kiss. “Do you want to stop?”

Kai’Sa embraced the naughty fox. “I couldn’t wish for a better partner,” she smiled joyfully. “Now teach me how to be a popstar.”

Ahri smirked, grabbed the amateur’s perfectly round breasts and began thrusting the object over and over inside the sensitive little girl’s pussy. Kai’Sa could hardly handle what Ahri had prepared for her, but she held her partner tightly, begging for more. The nine tails of their charming leader brushed against the rookie’s warm body. After a few more minutes of savoring Kai’Sa’s cries of pleasure, Ahri stopped her movements and gently caressed the virgin’s womb with the tip of the toy, keeping it inside.

“Ahh! W-Why did you stop?” Kai’Sa asked, breathing heavily.

Ahri rolled her around, suddenly having the newbie on top of herself. “I think someone else has a surprise for you.”

Akali moved behind Kai’Sa, holding another dildo covered with lube in her hand. She pressed it against the novice’s tense asshole and slowly pushed it inside her. Kai’Sa felt the two large toys penetrating her virgin holes, her eyes rolled up and her mouth opened up widely. She grabbed the sheet, holding it tight while her body shook slightly.

“F-Fuck! F-F—” Kai’Sa quickly pressed her face against Ahri’s chest, trying to muffle her moans.

“I think she’s too small for that one, Akali,” Ahri chuckled, moved her arms over her little friend’s butt and spread it gently.

“Hey, I added lube, didn’t I?” Akali sprayed some of the oily liquid at Ahri, teasing her.

The two professionals began thrusting the toys in and out. Akali kissed Kai’Sa on her back, caressed her sides and watched the lube drip from her dildo all over the newbie’s beautiful, thick ass cheeks.

“Wow, I wish I had a juicy bum like this cutie. I’m so jealous,” said the assassin as she slapped the amateur’s butt, making it wiggle.

Kai’Sa smiled happily after hearing Akali’s words, groaning out after every whip she received. She could still not believe what was happening. A few days ago, she was nothing more than a fan, cheering from the crowd, and now—sandwiched by her idols and fucked silly. The helpless and exhausted little rookie could only describe this as the best night she’s ever had.

After an hour of roughly fucking the newcomer, she felt the sudden pulses through her body, moaned intensely and released her sticky fluids all over Ahri’s dildo. The experienced popstars slowly pulled the large toys out and left the weak girl to rest. They sat down, sighed out and closed their eyes for a moment while maintaining their satisfied smiles. The professionals thought that their new member was done, but before they could take a breath, Kai’Sa slowly wiggled herself between Ahri’s thighs and grabbed the wet dildo which was attached to the naughty fox’s waist. The rookie opened her mouth and let the toy slide into it. Ahri stroked Kai’Sa’s hair and bit her lip, admiring the newbie’s impassioned spirit. The amateur sucked on the dildo as if it were a real cock pumping into her throat. Moments later, after she was satisfied, she raised her head, allowed the toy to pop out of her mouth and licked her lips, cleaning them from the sticky juices. Ahri detached the strap, threw it aside and hugged Kai’Sa’s head against her stomach.

“I can tell you liked it,” said the happy fox, playing with her partner’s hair.

“I loved it,” Kai’Sa murmured, closed her eyes and relaxed on top of Ahri’s soft and warm tummy.

Akali took her sleeping girlfriend Evelynn into her arms and laid her down in their bed. The rogue grabbed the sheet, covered herself and her lover and kissed her head for good night.

Ahri picked up the newbie. “Come sleep in my bed tonight, we’ll clean yours tomorrow.”

Kai’Sa smiled and hugged her friend’s neck while getting carried to another bed with clean sheets. The rookie was starting to drift off, slowly falling asleep. Ahri laid the exhausted little girl down, tucked her in and kissed her head. She then quietly made her way to the bathroom, turning the shower on and washing her dirty and sticky body.

“Mmmh, what a night,” she said, stretching her arms.

Ahri slowly moved her hand between her thighs, rubbing her pussy gently. She moaned out, raising her leg a little to make more space for her fingers. The lustful fox grabbed her own breast with her free hand while thrusting her fingers inside herself. Her juices dripped on the floor, the running water washing them away immediately. She rammed her fingers in and out before finally cumming, pushing her hand against her mouth to muffle her lewd cries. She stopped the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Ahri quietly stepped into the large bedroom, dried herself off, threw her towel aside and snuggled up in Kai’Sa.

“Welcome to K/DA, sweetie,” she whispered, closed her eyes and hugged the rookie tightly, finally having her own little cuddle buddy.


End file.
